I faced more than that
by Sonar
Summary: can't think of summary


I faced more than that: Version 3

Sonar's POV

I am just one person. I faced life and I faced death. I keep thinking about the things that happened. I think of my close to death experiences like the time I was up front and then the time I was trapped in my own body. I could always remember sensing the fears. I felt very emotional of the wounded. The people I am with get very close to the wounded but they get close to each other. Few months has past since I tried to keep everything to myself. The gang was on my case most of the time so it was hard. I felt so pressured. In my time at the 4077th, I just do my duties and do not let my emotions get in my way. I just wanted to be alone. I get visions but when someone is around, I tell them that I just had a bad headache. I didn't want them to know. I wasn't normal but I think someone is catching on. Right now, I'm on a hill under the tree. The wind is blowing at me, pushing my hair is every direction. It was fall and the leaves were falling. It was a few more months until winter. I keep thinking of my past and how I knew I wouldn't fit in. I was scared that no one would like me. I just want to isolate myself. I knew that he would be here. I was wondering if he would remember me or if he ever forgot me. I had visions but they were blurry. All I knew that he was here and he might be surprised to see me. I wanted to see how he changed over the years. I kept feeling that I'm being watched. So I stand up as the PA went off. My heart raced as I made my way down. I saw everyone down there. Margaret was pushing her nurses. She's only ranked a major. Right now, I was a captain just like Hawkeye, Bj and Father.

Father called," Sonar!"

I turned my head and came running over. I looked to Father. His features were amazing and he was a priest. Every time that I see him, I had flashbacks but sometimes I don't. I checked out the patient as Father called the cormen. Okay, I did care little of myself but mostly about others. There are a lot of patients. Everyone was shouting for the cormen to come. Bj Hunnicut came running by and grabbed Charles Emerson Winchester and me. I never did like Charles. He was a pompous and so annoying. He was so rude and he only cared of himself. The patients were being rushed in as the doctors went in. Two men held the doors to get in the wounded. My heart pounded seeing the wounded. I ran into pre-op to join the doctors. I began to clean my hands with Col.Potter. I kept silent the whole time as Hawkeye, Margaret, Charles, Father and Bj came in. I placed on my mask and headed into the operation room. The first few wounded were brought in. I stayed focused on my work as I asked for a clamp. My heart pounded as I clamped the wound. Then there's Hawkeye. A few hours past and Hawkeye came by me. Hawkeye was the one I can't stand. He was one of them that was on my case. He was so pushy about it too. He could not get it out of me cause I get away. Then, another patient came in.

Hawkeye said to me," You are doing great!"

I didn't respond as I kept my eyes focused on the patient. I noticed that blood was running out. I looked to the nurse.

The nurse said," We need more blood."

Klinger came over with blood.

Klinger replied," Here's the blood!"

I motioned my head as the nurse took the blood from Klinger and set it up.

I continued the surgery. I was close to finishing him and I had to clamp the wound.

Blood nearly sprayed out but I got the wound in time. I started to sew the wound.

I replied," I'm done! Give me another patient!"

Roy and Dennis came in and took the patient. I was about to start when I suddenly felt a gaze on me. It was Bj looking up from the last table. Bj was not a bad guy and sensitive. He has his heart in his mouth at times and he respects my space. I raised one eyebrow at him and started to work on the patients. The patients kept coming in. I was working on a patient and took shrapnel out of the patient's body. That patient was asleep due to the mask that was put on him. I worked on that patient for three hours. Hours past and we were finally done. We all came outside the building.

Father said," That was a lot of patients!"

Father yawned. I was in front of them and I could over hear them.

Hawkeye asked," Bj, want to head to the swamp and have a martini?"

Bj smiled," Sure thing!"

The two walked off in the other direction, heading to the swamp. I could turn around as I slowly walked. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head sideways to see Father.

Father said," Hey Sonar!"

I saw a welcoming smile as he took his hand off my shoulder. I sighed and turned around. I looked at the priest.

Father said," It was really busy in there today."

I nodded in agreement to him. I felt tired myself from all the work that was done on the patients. I didn't want to get into eye contact with him but I looked into his face.

Father said," You are such an quiet person."

I nodded which meant that I knew I was a quiet person. I suddenly had a flashback as Father grabbed my arms to keep me on balance.

He asked," Sonar, are you okay?"

I just nodded as he got me standing.

I said," Thanks."

Father said," Well, I guess I was wrong. You do talk a little but you seemed scared to speak. Why is that?"

I answered," I'm sure you will find out later, Father."

He released my arms and turned around. I gave a wave while I was turned and walked off. Father Mulcahy just watched as I almost lost balance. The flashbacks were just hitting me as I continued walking. I decided to hit my tent. Father Mulcahy headed to his tent and felt flashbacks. He turned around and still saw me.

Father thought," What is happening? Why do I get these flashbacks?"

i was thinking," I am getting vibes off Father. Why am I having these flashbacks?"

Later, during the day, I was on the hill with my journal on lap and pen in hand.

I wrote: This day is so strange. I ran into Father Mulcahy and had flashbacks. I talked to Father Mulcahy and it seems that we have questions inside our minds. I wonder what Father Mulcahy is thinking. Why does his last name sound so familiar? I haven't got any visions yet but these flashbacks feel like visions. When I see Father, I see a shadow of a boy's face. I didn't close the journal and sighed. I could see the 4077th. I suddenly saw an image come up the hill. It was the priest.

He shouted," Enjoying the view, Sonar?"

I shouted," Yes. Come over here and sit down with me."

Father smiled warmly, taking up my offer. He came over and sat down.

Father spoke," Writing to someone?"

I replied," No."

I closed my journal," I was writing in my journal."

I looked to him and smirked.

I said," Father, am I needed for anything right now?"

Father said," No. I felt like going for a walk."

I said," Well, I just came up to think. Today was rough with all those patients."

Father said," Before I forget, Private Goldman is looking for you."

I replied," Thanks. I think he really likes me."

Father said," Well, you treated the lower ranks like people."

I nodded," That is true."

Father said," You're such a kind person and a dedicated surgeon."

I said," Gee, thanks Father. That is so nice of you."

Father Mulcahy looked to me as I smirked there for a moment. I stood up to my feet.

I spoke," I better see what private Goldman wants."

Father said," I'm not stopping you. Later Sonar."

I nodded and walked past him, hoping a flash back won't hit me.


End file.
